Dragon-to-Vampire
by keenja96
Summary: 6 months after the movie and things are only getting worse for Duncan, now expelled after an attack that all but destroys his last school, Duncan is headed to Yokai Academy to really shake things up. Powerful Duncan, Duncan/Harem because this is R V, NO Tsukune!
1. Chapter 1 New School, New Problems

**AN: keenja96 does not own either Firebreather, or Rosario + Vampire. I don't know how many times it has to be said for people understand that simple concept, cause if I did own them, this is kinda how it would go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: new school, new problems

In a dark office, an old man in priestly white robes with glowing yellow eyes was rethinking his plan to bring peace to Yokai Academy, to bring in an unknowing human to change the opinions of the rest of the students. Unfortunately for this plan, the particular human that he had in mind had passed the high school placement test and been accepted by a different school instead. As the man was thinking of how to convince some different human to go to his school, an old enchanted radio set switched to a news story about the events surrounding a half-blood kaiju named Duncan Rosenblatt and the kaiju attacks against him. Making a decision, Tenme Mikogami decided that young Duncan would be a perfect candidate. He protects humans and is powerful enough to lead the Yokai. With this in mind, he left to put events into motion to inadvertently lead the Kaiju prince to Yokai.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain half-Kaiju is walking home; having just dealt with yet another attack that had all but leveled his last school, but not before the principle could expel him for "endangerment of the student body". The young half-Kaiju himself was a young man of 15, standing 6'2", with orange scaly skin, bright amber eyes, and medium length spiky golden blond hair. He had a lean, runner's build, with a deceptively muscular physic normally hidden by black pants, green shirt, and a red leather jacket. At the moment, his upper body was completely exposed due to the majority of his clothes being burnt off; proudly displaying a set of hard won 8 pack abs, lean muscular arms, and rapidly healing wounds. As he walked along, Duncan saw clearly the fear prevalent though out everyone that crossed his path, and couldn't help but think about how everything had gotten to this point.

'And here I thought things would get better after that first attack. I had a girlfriend, friends that accepted me for once in my life, and I got my dad. Humph, like that would work out. Less than a month in Jenna can't take the destruction and goes back to that asshole Troy. Kenny and Isabel finally got together, only downside is that I almost never see them anymore. And Belloc was locked up by MEGTAF…well, until he got out right under their noses a couple of months ago and showed up at home in a human form that mom somehow recognized. The look on Barnes' face the next time he came over to try to get mom's pants was priceless, so there's a plus I guess. On top of all this crap, MEGTAF has been treating like nothing a weapon even more then they usually did, which is saying something in its own right. The entire town is scared of me now that they know what I am, and now I'm even more of a social outcast than I always have been. The only upside is that I've been training with the old lizard, if you can call it that. Granted I did just unlock my full Kaiju form, an awesome 50 foot long Dragon, so it hasn't been a waste, even if it has been hell.' As he accidently runs headlong into some old man in white priest robes, knocking him out of his train of thought as he notices that old man had dropped a pamphlet of some kind. Bending down to get it for the old man, duncan turns to apologize, only to find the old man gone.

Deciding to read it when he gets home, having nothing better to do, Duncan looks at the cover and reads aloud

"Yokai Academy huh, I wonder what this is all about?" he quickly discovered that it's a high school in japan for monsters and other mystical beings to learn how to hide in the human dominated world.

"Hey mom, read this." He said as he shows it to his mom, Margret, a stunning woman in her late thirties that could easily pass for someone 10 years younger, with shoulder length auburn hair, and a lithe, trim figure.

"In all honesty Duncan, I have no idea, though your father might know" she replied as she decided to see if Belloc knew anything about "Yokai Academy".

"Might know about what?" The Kaiju in question asked as he walked into the room. Belloc, "King of the Kaiju", cast an imposing figure, even when confined to his human form. He stood tall at 6'6", with broad shoulders, a strong jaw, and bright amber eyes, all topped by wavy golden blond hair. His wife showed him the pamphlet, as she and their son waited for a response.

"Hmm, I did hear a rumor of this school for monsters when the kaiju returned 16 years ago. According to this it was built 200 hundred years ago, so it wasn't around when the kaiju left roughly 8000 years ago. It seems like it might be a good place for youif you wish to go Duncan. Your peers would not be human either so you would likely not have to hide your abilities, and it would give you a chance to get away from what is happening here with the Kiaju and MEGTAF; the only thing that could go wrong is that most monsters rely heavily on their instincts, so fights will likely be more common." Belloc said as he contemplated what he had read.

* * *

In the end, Duncan decided to go to yokai for the next year to see if he likes it there. At the end of the summer, Duncan went to the designated Bus-stop with everything he would need for the up-coming year, wearing his version of the school uniform, his red leather jacket over white button-up shirt, untucked and without a tie, khaki pants, and a pair of black and white converse with red Chinese dragon stitching on the sides. Within minutes of getting to the stop, an old yellow bus came out of nowhere, stopped in front of him. Opening the door, the creepy looking driver with glowing yellow eyes said,

"You going to Yokai Academy?" nodding to driver, Duncan climbed aboard, and sat down near the back and tuning the creepy driver out as he put in his headphones and turned on his I-pod and quickly fell asleep, not even noticing as the bus drove into an old subway tunnel that been shut down years ago, nor did he notice the light show that followed. Waking up when he feels the bus stop, he quickly gets off the bus, only looking back when the driver calls back to him.

"Hey kid, word of warning. Yokai Academy is a scary place, it ain't for the faint of heart." The old driver said, looking down the brim of his hat with his glowing yellow eyes at the young half-blood.

"If you know who and what I am, then you know I've faced worse." Duncan replied before he turned around and walked off. Smirking to himself as he drove away whilst watching the young man walk towards the school, the old driver said to himself "Well, things are certainly gonna be interesting these next few years. Wonder how much that boy shakes things up around here."

* * *

"Well, this is only slightly creepy." Duncan said sarcastically as he took in his surroundings as he began walking through the dead forest towards the buildings he can only assume are the school, before he suddenly hears a high pitched yell.

"Look out!" he turns around only see a pink blur right before a bike crashed into him, knocking him on his ass and onto the ground. He tried to get up only to belatedly realize that that something was on top of his chest. Duncan looks down, only to see one of the most beautiful girls he's ever met, with pale skin, long smooth legs, what appeared to be perky D-cup breasts through the somewhat generous amount of cleavage their positions provided him, and a face that could melt any heart. With cute button nose, and eyes that shined like emeralds. All topped off with long, surprisingly natural looking bright pink hair.

"I'm so sorry, I got dizzy because of my anemia and …" whatever else the cute and incredibly gorgeous girl was about to say after they stood up was cut off as she finally took a breath and was hit by the natural pheromones the boy in front of her was subconsciously permeating the air with. Her eyes became glazed as she stepped close and all but pressed their bodies together, saying "I'm sorry, but your scent… it's because I'm a vampire" leaving Duncan both confused and flustered before she leans in and bites his neck, moaning in pleasure while sucking his blood. So shocked was he at what was happening, Duncan simply stood still and let the strange girl drink her fill.

When she finishes sucking his blood, her eyes unglazed half-lidded, before widening as she jumps back and hastily apologizes, saying "I'm so sorry, I don't…" but he quickly comforts her, giving her an easy going smile before saying"Hey, don't worry about it, my parents once said I could feed a hundred starving vampires for months and never go dry. With my healing factor the way is, I'm beginning to believe them, so just ask if you need any more ok Miss…"

"Moka, Akashia Moka. You mean, you don't hate Vampires?" She asks fearfully

"No, I don't. you're the first vampire I've ever met." He said in a reassuring way.

"Would you like to be friends?" She asked whilst blushing prettily as she thought of how good Duncan's blood tasted and how nice and understanding he was to her.

"Sure, I'd like that Moka-san. My name is Duncan Rosenblatt, or I guess Rosenblatt Duncan here in Japan. Want to walk together?" Duncan replied as he picked up her bike for her. She smiled and nodded in thanks as they started walking along the path towards the school. They split off at the gate, Moka said "I'm going to go put my bike away, want to meet after the opening assembly if we have the time" she asked back to Duncan, getting a "Sure, see you then." From Duncan as he walked in and sat down where designated.

* * *

After the two hour long introduction to the year assembly, the students were told to go directly to their home room class, leaving Duncan and Moka no time to catch up. Once in home room, the teacher introduces herself "Hello everyone, I'll be your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka" the apparent teacher said, a perky bombshell in her mid-20s with wavy shoulder length dirty blond hair with two fluffs on either side of her head that look eerily reminiscent of cat ears. She has lightly tanned skin with flawless mile-long legs and breasts in the high C to low D-cup range, and wears a white short-sleeved blouse over an orange tank-top with a brown skirt.

"As you all already know, this school was created due to the rise in human dominance, to allow beings like us to learn how to live in harmony with them, to blend in with the human population. In short, this is a school for monsters. As such, while you are at this school, you are to remain in your Human Form." Before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by a student whose whole look defined the term "Punk who thinks he's a Bad-Ass". He was somewhat tall, with long, unwashed black hair, several piercings, and a cruel look in his eyes, who asked "Hey teach, why can't we just eat the humans and molest the hot girls?" he asked, gaining a perverse look whilst glancing around at several of the girls in the room. Seeing this, Duncan saw red as he snaps the pencil in his hand causing the entire class to look at him as he says in a low voice that puts everyone on edge "If you try to hurt any of the girls here I will personally hang you by your own intestines. And to answer your question, humans out number us a hundred thousand to one, so we'd be slaughtered before we even had a chance to retaliate." causing the entire class to look at him in shock as his golden-like amber eyes become slits, the horns on his forehead start to become more noticeable, and the hand holding the broken pencil lights on fire. Several of the girls also gained noticeable blushes from this heroic bad-boy moment, thereby starting Duncan's unofficial female fan club.

At that moment, Moka opened the door and walked into class saying "Sorry for being late, I got lost on the way to class." Nekonome nodded kindly and said "No worries it's the first day, just grab an empty seet." As soon as she appears, every male in the class aside from Duncan goes gaga over her, gazing perversely at her curves whilst complimenting her ethereal beauty worshipfully, saying things along the lines of.

"Wow, she's so hot!"

"I can't believe were in the same class as a beauty like her."

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"No way in hell, her voluptuous body is mine!"

When she starts to look scared and confused, Duncan calls out "Hey Moka", raising his hand with a friendly smile on his face and a seat open right behind him. She immediately tackle hugs him in relief yelling "Duncan-kun, I can't believe we're in the same class!" much to the horror and anger of the male half of the class and jealousy of the female half, Duncan's new fan club most of all, and proceeds to sit down behind him, completely oblivious to all of this.

* * *

After they get out of home room, Moka proceeds to pull him around the school looking at everything before finally coming to a vending machine and taking a break to look at their selection. Duncan, upon noticing her look of consternation, as if she really wants something else, and realizing what that is says "Moka-san? Want a pint or two?" While leaning his head to the side, effectively presenting his neck to her, and getting a look of shocked happiness before she hugged him tightly and began drinking her new favorite snack. Upon finishing, she looked at him curiously through half-lidded eyes before asking him "Duncan-kun, are you sure you-re okay with this, after all, I did drink from you only a few hours ago." He responded by saying, "Its ok, with my healing factor, I can regrow my arms in a matter of minutes. Hell, by now what I've given you has probably already been replaced. You're my friend, so why not?" getting a tight hug and a thank you from the now blushing girl. She proceeded to get a drink for him from a vending machine, a can of liquid magma, surprising him both that they even have such a thing, and the she would get him one.

When they sit down on a nearby bench, the guy who made the comment about humans in homeroom comes out of nowhere and says "Hey Moka-chan, I'm one of your classmates, Komya Saizo. Why is a beautiful woman like you hanging with a gaijin weakling like him when you should be with a real monster like me?" he asked with a leer, before attempting to grab Duncan around the neck, only for Duncan to grab Saizo's wrist and crush it with one hand before kicking him through the opposite wall. In fright, Moka quickly grabs Duncan's other hand and run away yelling "Sorry, but I'm spending time with Duncan-kun now!"

* * *

She finally stops running when they get to the roof a few buildings over. While panting for breath, she says "That was scary, did you think it was scary Duncan-kun?" she asks Duncan, who turns towards her, after looking back at where Saizo is, and replies with "I've faced worse than some punk who thinks he's a badass because he's the school bully." Whilst looking at kindly at her as she asks him "Duncan-kun, what kind of monster are you?"

"But Moka-chan, isn't it against school rules to reveal what we are?" he says teasingly she starts looking embarrassed and replies "Well since you already know what I am, and since it'll be only the two of us, I thought it would be okay."

"Nah it's cool, I'm actually not entirely a monster." She suddenly looks horrified and fearful, saying "I hate humans, their so cruel and mean." But before she could run away, he gently grabs her hands and says "hey, I never said I was human, just that I'm not entirely a monster. In reality, I'm half human, half kaiju" she quickly calms down, embarrassedly saying "oh, sorry for thinking you meant that you were human Duncan-kun." He then asks her "Moka-san, why do you feel so strongly towards humans, if you don't mind me asking?" She hesitates but eventually begins telling him of how she spent the entirety of junior high in the human world, how the children ostracized and bullied her for all her differences. When she starts crying from the memories of the children tormenting her, Duncan quickly pulls her into a comforting hug, one hand circling her lower back, while the other strokes her hair and upper back, letting her release years of pent up pain and loneliness into his shoulder.

After a few minutes she calms down enough for Duncan to let go of her, telling her "No offence Moka-san, but to be perfectly honest, you don't look or act like any vampire I've ever heard of." Too which she giggles and brings out the Rosario hanging from her neck. She explains what would happen if the Rosario was ever taken off, that she would turn into a terrifying vampire. Meanwhile Duncan is struggling not to laugh at the thought of cute, kind Moka ever being anything even remotely related to scary let alone terrifying.

* * *

They started walking through the forest after class when Duncan realizes that he left something in the dorms that he wanted to show her. Quickly leaving to get it after asking her to wait here saying it would only take a minute.

Not 10 seconds after Duncan leaves, Saizo comes out from around a tree saying "Well if it isn't the beautiful Moka-chan, that gaijin loser leave you? You shouldn't be alone, not when you could be with me." Too which she said fearfully as she stars backing away "I'm with Duncan-kun, but he said that he needed to get something and that he'll be back really soon." This angers saizo to the point where he transforms into his true form, an orc, demanding in a rage "Why are you still going on about that loser! But that doesn't matter anymore, no one is coming for you now, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be my woman weather you want it or not!" before licking her along her face, going down her neck and towards her covered breasts when he is suddenly blown away by a flying side kick from Duncan. When he gets back up, he sees a different Duncan, his upper body is exposed, showing off his more powerful physic, and dark-reddish orange scaly skin, his inner fire blazing, and his eyes filled with rage underneath his forehead horns as his mouth widens into a snarl. Saizo blindly charges Duncan, who doesn't move until the last second, only to send a blindingly fast roundhouse, kicking Saize back 200ft and through several dozen dead trees.

Duncan turns to where Moka is looking at him in awe and says while looking straight into her eyes "No one hurts my friends!" Her face flushes before suddenly looking shocked and afraid as she screams "Duncan behind you!" just before Duncan is punched over the side of the hill back to the cliff next to the bus stop.

"Duncan!" Moka screams as she runs to him, leaving an even angrier Saizo in her wake. As she helps him up, Duncan accidently pulls off her Rosario.

Moka's eyes widen as her youki suddenly spikes, the sky darkening to near pitch-black as she becomes covered in bats, forming a cocoon of darkness around the young vampire. When they go away, they leave a different Moka behind; paler skin, silver-white hair, even bigger breasts bordering a DD-cup along with an even larger and firmer ass, and blood-red slitted eyes filled with bloodlust and contempt. Duncan looks startled by the sudden transformation while Saizo looks as though he is about to shit himself. Duncan stands in front of Inner moka without fear and says "So you must be Moka's inner vampire." She looks curious at his fearlessness for a second before Saizo announces his presence by saying "She really is a vampire. Doesn't matter, when I make you mine everyone will say that I'm the strongest monster here!"

Duncan looks back at inner moka and steps out from between them, saying "That bastard hurt your other half, you get the first hit." The silver haired Moka gets a wicked gleam in her eye and says in a voice that promised only pain, **"Gladly."** She then performs a snap kick on the once more charging Saizo, sending him straight up into the air. Just before he hits the ground on the way down, Duncan hits him with a powerful roundhouse that sends Saizo barreling several feet into the cliff side before coming to a stop, broken, bleeding, and barely conscious.

"**And here I thought I might have gotten small workout out of that."** Inner Moka said with an air of disappointment for how easy it was to take out the orc. "Hmm, well if you want, we could spar every so often." Duncan replies over his shoulder as he walks over towards Saizo's broken form. **"Oh, are you so sure that you could keep up with me? And, what are you doing?" **replies Inner Moka in a questioning manner as Duncan rips off Saizo's arms with barely any effort, causing the orc in question to start howling in agony as Duncan uses his fire to cauterize the wounds. "To answer your first question, I am half Kaiju, so I'd like to think I can at least stand a better chance than he did. As for the second, I told this bastard that I would hang him with his own intestines if he hurt any of the girls here. So genius that he is, he decided it was a good idea to go after the only girl here that is currently my friend. That calls for something special don't you think?" replies Duncan with a grim if determined face as he suddenly plunges his hand into Saizo's stomach before ripping out roughly 20 feet of intestine and tying it around the orc's neck in a makeshift noose and throwing the rest of it over the branch of a nearby tree about 15 feet from the ground. He then pulls it until Saizo's feet are several feet off the ground before tying it to the trunk of the tree. The entire time this is happening, Saizo was screaming in agony before he suddenly went quiet as his body stopped twitching.

Upon completing his gruesome deed, Duncan turns back to the silver haired vampire looking at him searchingly. Before taking the Rosario that Duncan held out, having been put in his pocket during the fight, and telling him, **"You are a strange monster, watch over my other half, and know this, you may be friends with my other half, but to me you are nothing more than food and a sparring partner."** Before suddenly pulling him close as she latched onto is neck and began to feed upon him, biting back a moan of pleasure at the delicious nectar that was his blood. Upon releasing him, she reattached the Rosario to her chocker without preamble and turning back into her pink haired self who immediately feinted.

Catching the beautiful young vampire, Duncan thought to himself 'Well, this year is sure going to be interesting if nothing else. Though, it's not like that's a bad thing.' before walking back to his dorm carrying the pinkette bridal style and laying her on his bed as he didn't know which room was hers and taking a nap of his own on the floor.

* * *

**AN: I'm a college student doing 18 credit Hours and this is my first Fanfic, so I'll probably only be able to post once a week. With that in mind, Rate, Review, and Comment below. Fair warning, Flamers will be read, laughed at, and finally ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2 Succubus Charm

**AN: Once again, keenja96 doesn't own Firebreather or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

Chapter 2: Succubus charm

'Hard to believe it's already been a week.' Duncan blearily thought to himself, still half-asleep as he walked outside the male Dorms. "Duncan-kun!" he looks up to Moka's exuberant visage waving at him from the intersection of the path going to the two dorms. As he walks over to her he can only think 'how she can comfortably get up this early is beyond me.' "Hey Moka-san" he said as he opened his arms in preparation for the tackle hug that came every morning. As expected, the girl enthusiastically leapt at him, hugging him with enough force to break a normal human's ribs. Before he could ask how his pinkette friend's night was, a familiar sound made itself known "Grrrrrr" Duncan looked down at his friend, who had buried her face in his chest in embarrassment

"No breakfast again Moka-san?" he asked her good naturedly, despite already knowing the answer, leaning his head to the side to give his beautiful friend unfettered access to the treasure she sought. Moaning in pleasure as she drank her fill, Moka came up, her eyes still glazed and half-lidded in pleasure said "Sorry Duncan-kun, but your blood is so good that it's spoiled me from anything else. I've drunk from blood packs, but I've never had anything like it before, the rich decadent taste, with that perfect spicy zest. You were my first, a girl always remembers her first." as Moka apologized, her voice unknowingly raised from the whisper it had started as, culminating in something that was all but a yell by the end, drawing jealous glares from across the courtyard. Duncan himself had flushed bright red at the implied second meaning of her statement. "Eeep!" Moka cried out, once again hiding her head in his chest as she finally came to and realized how what she said had sounded.

As the two began walking to class, Duncan couldn't help but stretch, accompanied by half-remembered phantom pains from the spar he and Inner Moka had had the night before.

* * *

**Flashback: 11:30 PM, The night before**

* * *

"You ready Moka-san?" Duncan called to silver haired vampire across **"I'm ready to show you your place!"** She called back to him as she jumped into the air towards him and attempted a flying roundhouse, still smarting from the blow to her pride Duncan had dealt her several nights previously.

When Duncan had first given her the offer, she hadn't taken the half-Kaiju seriously, not expecting him to be able to put up much of a fight against an S-Ranked Vampire like herself. Unfortunately for her ego, as a result, Duncan had completely and totally dominated the first half of their fight. It was then that she realized just how completely she had underestimated the young hybrid.

"So you've said the last 3 times we've done this." Duncan teased as he jumped over her approaching leg, spinning in midair until he was lined up with her back as she flew over where he had been less than a second before. Using her unprotected back as a springboard, Duncan kicked out, going into a midair back-flip before landing lightly on the ground. His attacker on the other hand was sent flying into a tree with enough force to tip said tree over, ripping out its roots in the process. **"Oh that's it!" **The vampire all but screeched as she and Duncan shot towards each other. Meeting halfway, they began punching and kicking, holding nothing back and getting the same in return, going so fast as to only be a blur in the human eye. Ducking and weaving in a timeless dance of combat, ecstasy filling them as adrenaline flooded their veins. Their strength was almost equal, but he was faster, and she more skilled. That was what it came down to, sometimes he would win, sometimes she. Jaw, kidneys, ribs, nothing was off limits. Nothing else mattered but the person in front of them as the world seemed to stop. On and on they fought, a high kick to the head ducked under whilst swiping the remaining leg out from under the kicker, a powerful hay-maker dodged as a rib cracking sidekick strikes the puncher's now undefended torso. In the end, the combatants were beaten, exhausted, and thoroughly satisfied.

* * *

"Well Moka-san, I don't know about you, but that was a good fight." Duncan exhaustedly said to the silverette, as she joined him leaning against one of the few still standing trees in their area. **"That, we can agree on Duncan-san. You were, as always, quite the challenge."** She said in return as she held out her hand, waiting for the Rosario that would seal her away once more. "Why do you want to go so soon Moka-san, if you don't mind my asking?" Duncan asked, giving the young woman beside him what she wants anyways. The vampire in question took what she wanted, looking him in the eye while doing so, before starring at the item in her hands for a few minutes, the key to her in own prison, apparently asking herself the exact same question, before shrugging and saying **"I guess I just thought that, seeing as how you already know my other half…"** Trailing off towards the end, unable to say what she thought. "That I wouldn't want to know you too," he finished for her. **"Correct."** She said, not daring to meet the face of the one person her in at Yokai that had earned her respect. "Well in that case, I'll just have to prove you wrong on that Moka-san."

"**Oh, how so?" **the silver haired vampire exhaustedly asked her companion, wondering what insane thought was going through his head this time. "Well, why don't we just…hang out every once in a while, instead of fighting, who knows, we might discover we have something in common." Duncan replied, staring off at nothing in particular, just shooting out random ideas because he was too exhausted to remind his mouth to use a lovely little thing called tact. **"You honestly want to try and be friends?" **"I wouldn't have thrown it out there if I didn't think it could be possible."

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

'Damn that girl can kick, just glad that I've got this damned healing factor, or there wouldn't be any phantom about these pains. Wonder if our fights have woken anyone up?' Duncan thought as the two walked to class. As they walked along, Duncan heard a pained moan come from somewhere in the woods. Deciding to check it out, he said "Moka-san, go on ahead, I need to go check something out really quick, see you in class." as he walked into the forest.  
Coming upon a lake, he noticed the form of a girl halfway in a bush, near the tree line. Kneeling next the girl, he is shocked at just how beautiful she was, medium length vibrant blue hair tied back into a wide pony-tail, a heart shaped face and a yellow sweater-vest in place of the uniform jacket that looks like it's just barely containing larger breasts then even inner moka, along the lines of an E-cup. She was shorter then outer moka, though even curvier in all the right places, with wide, full hips, and shapely legs wrapping up the package.

He quickly banishes those thoughts when she moans again and helps her up as she opens her eyes and looks right at him with a pair of beautiful balls of amethyst, saying "Thank you, I don't know what came over me, one minute I'm fine and the next my breasts hurt so much." As she began pressing said breasts against his chest while saying "They feel so swelled and heavy, like they're about to burst." The entire time this is going on Duncan is trying his absolute hardest not to start groping the girls huge rack, thinking to himself, 'Holy shit! What the hell has this girl been eating, she's 15!' finally managing to say "Why don't we get you to the nurse, maybe they can figure out what's wrong."

As they start walking, she gets dizzy, stumbling into Duncan, and he decides to carry her the rest of the way, saying "Whoa, easy there. On second thought I should probably just carry you the rest of the way" before stopping to pick the girl up and carry her bridal style.

"My name is Kurono Kurumu by the way Duncan-kun." Kurumu tells him as he continues walking. "Nice to meet you Kurumu-san, do mind if I ask how already know my name?" The half-kaiju replies, somewhat surprised that she already knew who he was, "Hehe, I'm not stalking you or anything if that's what you're asking. I just sit diagonally behind you in Nekonome-sensei's class. That was a very brave thing you said that first day by the way." Kurumu says, honestly surprised to see a male teenaged monster make such a statement in defense of the girls at the school. "Makes sense when you put it like that. The warning I gave that bastard Saizo? I guess I just don't like bastards like that, that won't accept no as an answer." Duncan said getting a little fired up even now at what that bastard had planned. Kurumu, feeling his power he was putting out rising in response to his growing anger got turned on as a result, subconsciously burrowing into his shoulder in comfort, and loving the feeling of his ripcord like muscles beneath his clothes. Deciding to get an answer to a question that she had, as well as increase what she was feeling, she asked Duncan "Duncan-kun, is there any truth to the rumor going around that you killed Saizo? You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

"It's true, I warned that bastard what would happen if he hurt any of the girls and he then goes after the only one that's a friend of mine. No one hurts my friends." Duncan says vehemently, turning Kurumu on even more, as well as surprising her once again with his protective nature. Right as they get to the nurses office, kurumu says "Hey, Duncan-kun, could you look into my eyes for a second?"

"Sure I guess." He says as he does exactly that, looking into those pools of amethyst as they tried to draw him in "Duncan-kun, you'll be my friend forever right. You'll be with me instead of that Akashiya Moka right Duncan-kun?" she asks, her eyes almost hypnotic as he looks into them. He can almost hear voices telling him to say yes, of everything he'd have in return, but it is all for not. The words fall upon deaf ears, and the eyes show only false promises. Like the waves of a river crashing against a boulder, they push and push, but gain no ground. He feels it, but it doesn't affect him. "I wouldn't mind being your friend, but Moka was my friend first, I won't abandon her either." He calmly says to the buxom bluenette, completely shattering her spell just as Moka comes looking for him, having seen him walk towards the nurse's office with Kurumu in his arms.

"Duncan-kun, there you are, is this who you were looking for?" The pinkeye asked, looking at the blue haired girl in her friend's arms suspiciously. "Yea, I found her out by the lake in the forest, moaning in pain, and decided to take her here. Speaking of which…" Duncan said to the vampiric girl, before turning towards the door to the nurse's office to bring her inside. At that moment, Kurumu suddenly jumps out of Duncan's arms saying "Hey, would you look at that, I feel perfectly fine now Duncan-kun, I should probably head to class, don't want to be late you know!" before bolting down the halfway and around the corner. Stopping to take a breather as she thought to herself 'What the hell, no man should be able to resist my charm, let alone not be affected by it entirely! It has to be that Vampire bitch Akashiya, she must have her hooks in him, well not for long! The next time I see them, Duncan-kun will be mine!'

At moka's surprised and curious look, Duncan tells her with a voice filled with caution and suspicion "Watch out for that girl Moka, she's a Succubus, just tried to charm me. Little known fact about Kaiju, we just so happen to be immune to the Succubus Charm, along with a few other things of that nature, but be careful anyways, something tells me we haven't seen the last of her."

* * *

Later that day while Duncan and moka are walking back to the dorms after classes, they come across a group of 50 or so guys standing around an open stairwell, just before kurumu jumps down in front of them from 10 plus ft. into the air, causing the bottom of her skirt to go above her waist and the other guys to start going gaga over her panties and ass.

Kurumu looks right at moka and says "It's all your fault moka! Because of you, all of the guys in this school dream of you when they should be dreaming of me!" at this, she walks up to Duncan and says in her most seductive voice, "Wouldn't you rather be with me then that blood-sucker over there?" all the while laying the full force of her charm upon him, as his bright amber eyes stared intently into her own amethyst ones as if he was looking into her very soul before calmly saying, "No thanks.", to which kurumu half questions, half demands "why, why won't my charm work on you?!"

"Simple, Kaiju are immune to all forms of mental and/or emotional control." In a rage, kurumu changes into her true form, sprouting wings and a tail out of shoulder-blades and tailbone respectively as her nails elongated to at least 15 inches in length. She then flies towards them at the speed of formula 1 racer. Duncan manages to get moka out of the way, just barely dodging kurumu himself as she flies past him and through a window, dragging him along with her as her tail wraps around his neck.

* * *

Once in the open, Duncan frees himself and drops, unfurling his own wings before he hits the ground. He shoots towards her, breaking the sound barrier in less than 50 ft., and grabs her tail before swinging her down towards the ground, causing a mid-sized crater to form when she landed. As she looks up at him in shock, he replies to her unasked question "I'm half kaiju, yes I have wings and can fly"

Upon reaching the ground in order to continue the fight if kurumu continued, moka walks up to him, saying "Duncan-kun, could you take off my Rosario, Inner wants to fight her." to which he complies. Upon seeing inner moka, kurumu is shaking in pure terror, but forces herself to keep going, saying "I have to do this, or my people die out, I have to find my destined one", with total conviction in her voice as inner moka looks upon her in disgust saying **"You would bare your fangs at me? KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **finishing up her catch phrase by kicking the charging succubus through a dozen trees before walking towards her downed and broken would be opponent saying **"Why don't I rip off that tail and those wings, I'll make it so that you can never stand against me again." **However, before she could get within arm's length of the defeated succubus duncan stepped in between them, blocking her path. **"Why do you stand in my way, she tried to enslave you, and kill both you and my other half!"**

* * *

"She's beaten, you've won. From what I know, the succubae are dying out, and the only way that I know of for one of them to even have children is by finding their destined one, the one person that will love them wholly and completely. People spend their entire lives searching for love, most never find it. She was doing it the only way she knew how, the way that was expected of her by her people. Please, I'm asking you as the equal you know that I am, don't do this, because if you do, then I will stop you. Any means necessary."

At this, Inner moka looks thoughtful before she finally relents saying, **"very well, but if she ever tries anything, I will show no mercy. You had better feel lucky that you have earned my respect, for this conversation would have turned out much differently otherwise."** And with that, she then pulls him in and latches on to his neck, gulping down a fair bit of his blood in ecstasy, before taking the Rosario from his outstretched hand and once more transforming into her pink haired outer self.

The entire time this was going on, kurumu was looking on in shock, here was the same guy that she had just tried to kill stand to her defense against the vampire who she had also tried to kill, and then for him to try and understand her and what she was going through, as if he actually cared for her was too much, and she feinted right as he turned around, his soulful amber eyes the last thing she sees as she thinks to herself just before blacking out, 'maybe I have found my destined one.'

Upon seeing both moka and kurumu past-out, duncan goes back to his human form and picks them both up thinking 'something tells me that this is gonna bite me in the ass one of these days'. On the way to the nurse's office to drop off kurumu, moka wakes up, and after explaining what happened and dropping her off at the dorms after a quick snack on her part, he continues on to the nurse's office where he drops off kurumu and goes back to his own room for some much needed rest.

* * *

The next day, as Duncan and moka are walking towards their first class, they run into kurumu, who apologizes profusely, saying "Duncan-kun, Moka-san! I am so sorry for what I tried to do to you both. I realize that I was going about the whole 'Destined One' thing in a completely wrong way, and that others were getting in the middle. I-I baked cookies for you to try and make up for it, I hope you like them Duncan-kun." Duncan, being slightly suspicious, asked her "okay Kurumu-san, what caused the sudden change, and why are you being so nice to me in particular?" To which she embarrassingly replies that "I sort of got to thinking about what you said, and how my mother said she had found her destined one. She used her charm. Originally I thought that meant that I had to charm every guy I met, but what I realized was that it was the guy that I couldn't charm that was is my destined one." The nervous sinking feeling in Duncan's heart was correct when she finished up by saying "So I realized that you are my destined one Duncan-kun!" before suddenly smashing his face into the perfectly soft marshmallowy pillows that were her bountiful breasts. The way he figured it, it was a good way to die, if not for the fact that he'd rather live. That and moka was pulling him away from them and back to what had been a dwindling consciousness and air supply.

All the while, if the entire male population and even some of the female population didn't hate him already, they certainly did now.

* * *

Omake: regrowing lost arms.

* * *

"Damn it Kenny, stop poking my arms already!" Duncan all but yelled at his friend, the look of annoyance and irritation on his face countered by the look of shear amusement covering his pale friend's.

"Hey I wasn't the one who, upon getting caught on a Kaiju's tail spikes, decided it was a good idea to rip my arms off to get out." The pale teen fired back amiably, continuing to poke the stump of what used to be Duncan's left arm from his place sitting beside the blonde. "It's not like I had much choice, the thing was huge, and the tail-spikes had already gone all the way through my shoulders, it had me pinned down." The half-kaiju retaliated weakly as he leaned back against the counter-top in his mom's house. "Dude, you have fire breath, I'm pretty sure most kaiju can't stand up to a few thousand degrees point blank." Kenny replied in a thoroughly amused deadpan.

"Gotta agree with string bean on this one Duncan" Izzy interjected, baring a mischievous smirk as she held up her phone. "Izzy! Don't even think about it!" The teen kaiju said desperately, eyes widening comically as the Latina's smirk widened into a grin before a click was heard. "Nooo!" Duncan screamed to the heavens whilst crying manly tears of manliness. "And…there! This moment has hereby been forever immortalized on the internet!" Izzy proudly stated, holding her phone high in a sign of victory as the last member of the trio began cracking up at everything that had happened.

A loud thunk was heard as Duncan turned around and putt his head on the counter, letting out a long suffering sigh, and saying "ugh, how long has it been already?"

"4 minutes. Almost halfway there." Kenny replied as he went back his new favorite past time, poking Duncan's stump. "Damn it Kenny!" Came Duncan's response.

* * *

**AN: I am honestly in a conundrum about this and am asking you, the readers for some help! should I kill off the perverted were-wolf, Ginei Morioka, or should keep him alive after his and Duncan's fight, and if I don't kill him off, what do I do with him? I already have a poll set up, or yiu can just comment your answer below.  
**

**Option 1: kill off the werewolf**

**Option 2: lives and becomes ally (Canon)**

**Option 3: lives and runs away, staying as an antagonist to be killed off another day  
**

**Option 4: Other (If you pick this one, leave a comment as to what you want to happen)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Love Struck Witch

**AN: Keenja96 doesn't own either Firebreather, or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

Chapter 3 the love stuck witch

2 weeks had passed since kurumu had joined the marry little band and, after a few girl talks, both mokas and kurumu eventually formed a lasting friendship and now confided in each other on various topics that usually concerned Duncan but that he was never told of. However, whenever they were around him, the two had a fierce if friendly rivalry over which he spent time with.

That morning, Duncan was going to the shared bathroom in the dorms to rinse off his face in an effort to wake up. What he didn't notice on the way there, was that the majority of his dorm mates were at least partially transformed, having subconsciously done so while sleeping, himself included. Unlike the others though, whenever he would yawn, he would exhale about half a foot of bright orange flames. This, along with his muscular shirtless physique, scaly skin, slitted eyes, and horns growing out of his shoulders, forehead, jaw, and elbows drew a lot of attention and only increased the gossip already going around about him being some form of American dragon.

Upon leaving the dorms 15 minutes later, this time fully clothed and in human form, he immediately saw that moka was there waiting for him, and he greeted her with a hug and her usual breakfast, about a pint of his warm fresh blood. Almost immediately after letting go of her, he felt someone hug him from behind, the softness on his back telling him who it was instantly. "So, have you thought about my offer?" the individual on his back asked "no kurumu, I'm not going to your room just to sleep with you." Duncan replied "kurumu!" was moka's indignant response "oh you know you want to get him into your bed too" kurumu fired back at her whilst glumly getting down from her perch, leaving the pinkette a stuttering mess with a quickly spreading and deepening blush

* * *

The trio then went on their way, and found the bulletin board posting the ranks for their recently taken midterms. "13, good work moka" duncan said, happy for how well his friend was doing, he himself managed to pull a 29 out of his ass, not bad considering he has never studied a day in his life "288 ahh man." Sighed kurumu, breaking his thoughts as he looked over at his other friend whilst slowly shaking his head with a sad smile that clearly said are you really that surprised?

While moka went over try and comfort kurumu, duncan noticed something else in opposite direction, a girl, no older than 11 or 12, with a brown vest and cape topped with a witches hat on, and brown hair in a bob-cut barely going down to her chin forming the picture of a super-cute little girl approached the board and could barely be heard saying "yukari sendo… #1, excelent." "Well, well, well. Looks like you got top scores again. Maybe you did deserve to skip a few grades" 3 other students came up behind her "don't get a swelled head, to me you're just a brat that should go back to mommy and daddy" disgustedly said the apparent leader of the group as his hand lashed out, ripping the hat off her head "I mean, what's with this uniform, I hate people who stand out!" he angrily continued. As he prepared to strike again, duncan's hand wrapped around his throat as he was lifted into the air and came face to face with a very angry duncan "touch her again and you're dead."

"back off asshole, this doesn't cons-ack!" the leader tried to say as duncan squeezed tighter before angrily saying "Wrong answer fucktard! My concern is for those being picked on by the likes of you! What's wrong shithead, your scores so low you decided to take it out on a little girl?" "Don't you know what she is?" desperately gasped the leader, "She's a Witch!" "I couldn't care less if she's a witch; all you are, is a worthless pile of shit that's picking on a little girl!" duncan replied, growing more pissed every time this guy opened his mouth. "If I catch you trying anything with her I'll send you back to mommy and daddy in deep-fried chunks!" duncan finished before sending the leader into his cronies and turning back to the little witch that was now looking at him in awe.

Walking back to the girl, he kneeled down to pick up and dust off her hat before giving it back to her saying "Are you alright?" "Is it true?" was the reply he got "What?" was his confused response. "you don't care that I'm a witch?" she questioned with nervousness and a little bit of hope in her eyes. "of course not" duncan told her whilst putting a hand on her shoulder "what you are doesn't matter, it's who you are in here that counts." Duncan finished with putting a finger over where her heart was, earning a tear filled smile of absolute joy and a tight hug from the preteen witch. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm yukari sendo, nice to meet you." The now named yukari said "Duncan Rosenblatt, nice to meet you too yukari, these are my friends moka and kurumu" duncan replied with a happy smile on his face as said girls came up to the pair, having watched from the sides, knowing that duncan had the situation well in hand "I've heard of you, the two prettiest girls in school and the mysterious American dragon. I can't believe I'm meeting you." Yukari excitedly exclaimed "We are pretty popular aren't we." Kurumu replied "I was talking about Duncan." Causing the succubus to face-fault

* * *

The new quad made their way to the cafeteria where yukari explained that she was 11 and had skipped 4 grades to get where she was. When kurumu asks "aren't you lonely without anyone your age around", yukari replied "yeah, especially because I'm a witch." "I've heard about that, your people are ostracized because you're more human than any other group of monsters, but humans still fear your abilities for the most part so you can't really be at home with humans either." Said Duncan as he entered the conversation "you probably wouldn't understand" yukari replied in a depressed tone "try me, who knows, I might surprise you" duncan said as he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly with a far off look in his eye, as if he knew exactly what she was going through. While this was going on, kurumu had whispered to moka, "this girl is going to be trouble." At moka's confused look, she explained "she has a crush on Duncan, just watch." "So do you have a girlfriend Duncan?" was the very next thing that came out of yukari's mouth. With a look of absolute shock, duncan said "not at the moment, I have girls that are my friends if that's what you're asking." "I'll be your new girlfriend then!" "sorry yukari but you're a little young for me. Maybe in a few years and besides, I just came out of a really bad breakup not too long ago, so I don't think I'm ready for another so soon." Duncan said in consolatory manner "don't worry, I'll be twelve soon, I'll fix your heart! OH, I gotta go or I'll be late for class"

Throughout the day, our favorite trio were ambushed by the excitable little witch, as she repeatedly climbed onto the teenaged kaiju's back and fired off a barrage of questions, culminating in asking what his monster form was "isn't that against the rules" he replied using the same tone as when moka asked the exact same question several weeks earlier. "but you already know what I am so isn't it fair for me to know what you are?" yukari begged "He said no, now leave us alone!" kurumu all but screeched at the preteen witch, earning a wash pan to the head for her efforts "kurumu, yukari, enough. Kurumu that was a very mean thing to say. Yukari, was the wash pan really necessary? Either way, I want you two to apologize to each other right now! Oh and yukari, I will tell you what I am, but in private, alright?" was duncan's attempt to control the situation, to which both girls reluctantly complied before yukari sped off to get to her next class on the far side of the academy. "cute kid, a bit of prankster though, might come back to bite her in the ass one of these days, especially with the fact that she's a witch." Duncan said as the three of them watched yukari take a short cut through the forest that surrounds the academy.

* * *

Less than five minutes after those prophetic words were spoken, yukari's back was to the tree behind her as her now broken wand was spit out of the mouth of one of the three boys from before as they stalked towards her, transforming into large humanoid lizards as they did "face it you little freak, no one cares about you! No one's coming to save you this time!" right as the three lizards started closing in on the frightened little witch, a roaring battle cry was heard before a form crashed into the ground in between the lizards, with a semi-circle wall of fire blasting them back. "Yukari!" shouted moka as she and kurumu touched down, having flown after Duncan. "Moka, Kurumu" yukari gasps, "where's Duncan?" just then, the dust settles, and there is Duncan, standing up from a crouch in his partial transformation, his hands on fire and a snarl on his face "I warned you shit-heads what would happen if you hurt her again!" "and what are you going to do about it" said the class rep as he started shaking in fear. "I'm going to tear you apart, and then I'm going to burn you to ash!" the lizard on the left suddenly charged duncan in desperation, quickly followed by his friend on the far right. As the first approached with his arm pulled back as if to punch duncan. Said half kaiju lunged out with a viscous upper cut followed by a round house that sends him barreling into a dozen trees and leaves him with almost all of his ribs broken and his spine shattered. With the second one right behind the first, it was too late for him to stop, until duncan gave him a backhand to the head that left him next to the first with what's left of his head a puddle of mush. Upon seeing his friends get completely slaughtered by the enraged teen, the leader starts begging for his life while duncan stalks towards him. While this is going on, the girls can only look on in shock at how brutal duncan is. In a last, desperate bid for freedom, the former leader charges at duncan with his claws at the ready, only be stopped by duncan's fist…impaled in his chest. Duncan then draws the dying monster in close and says "go to hell" before kicking him off his arm and to his fallen friends.

Duncan then turns to the girls and says "Kurumu, take moka and yukari out of the forest, I really need to burn something, and I'd rather you three didn't get caught in the blast." The girls immediately comply as yukari jumps on kurumu's back and kurumu picks up moka before taking to the skies to watch what duncan is about to do.

Upon seeing that they are far enough away, duncan takes a deep breath, and releases a torrent of white hot flames at least a hundred feet long, turning everything to ash in seconds. After almost a minute, he stops. All that is left is a black, obsidian field with obsidian statues of the bodies and trees, the flames having been so hot that even the ashes had melted to glass.

With the girls, they are in shock at the sheer power behind Duncan's flames, even inner moka is in awe of the power he holds, while kurumu is thinking back on her own fight with him not too long ago, thankful now more than ever that he had been merciful to her.

Duncan then spreads his own wings and takes flight, climbing to where the girls were and taking moka and yukari off of a thankful kurumu before all four of them fly back to the dorms. "and Yukari," said Duncan over his shoulder, garnering the attention of the young witch "to answer your question, I'm half human, half kaiju. I know what it's like to be ostracized because you're different. " getting a startled gasp out of the preteen witch as she holds on tighter and whispers a thank you into the ear her savior and not so secret crush.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the really long wait, my muse decided leave me a few months back and i only just found her. **


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge of the Fanboys

**AN: keenja96 owns neither Rosario + Vampire, nor Firebreather, He wishes he did. **

* * *

Chapter 4 revenge of the fanboys

Less than a week later Duncan received some disturbing news, MEGTAF had put the town under martial law, and had the entire area surrounded with checkpoints at every entrance and exit. It seems that they finally realized that he wasn't there anymore.

Duncan was so distracted by what was going on back home that he went through the entire day in a zombie like daze, and by the time he came back to himself, he was on the very same rooftop where he had comforted Moka on the first day. He then noticed the girls behind him looking at him worriedly. He smiles sadly at them before saying "Sorry for worrying you girls I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Duncan was taking his trash to the burner when he was suddenly stopped by three guys, all in the standard male uniform, the middle one the apparent leader, the one on the right short and chubby, the left tall and lanky with oversized glasses. All three looked angry as the middle one said "Are you Duncan?"

"What of it" was the reply he got from the half-blood kaiju.

"We've had it up to here with you!" Chubby

"You are our number 1 enemy!" Tall

"Why am I your enemy? I don't even know you." asked an annoyed Duncan while thinking 'I am seriously not in the mood for this shit'.

"You don't know, then we'll show you! Transformation commence!" answered the middle one, and with that all three took off their green jackets to reveal pink ones underneath. However, the strange thing was, each one had something written on their jacket. The one in the middle had "Moka is my life" while the chubby one had "Kurumu is my life" and the tall one had "Yukari is my life"

"Well this isn't creepy at all." Sweat dropped Duncan; it got better when the leader yelled start then said in a sing-song voice,

"Give me an M! Give me an O! Give me a K! Give me an A! What's that spell? MOKA!" which was then picked up by the chubby one,

"I've got one for my love too! Kurumu! Kurumu! She's my love! If you touch her, you get a shove! Yeah!" this was then picked up by the tall one,

"Y! U! K! A! R! I! YUKARI! Yay!"

By this point, Duncan was smashing his head into the nearest wall just to get those horrible songs out of his head. When he finished he told them to leave so he could burn his trash but they stayed where they were as the middle one said "We will get our loves to love us. I am the president of the Moka Akashiya fan club"

"I am the president of the Kurumu Kurono fan club"

"And I am the president of the Yukari Sendo fan club"

"And together we form the Love-Love alliance!" they all said this last part together while Duncan face palmed

When they saw this, they had apparently decided that they were hurting him as they immediately took out cones and started trying to hit him, note the trying part as he lazily dodged whenever one tried to hit him. While this was going on, Duncan's trash had mysteriously started to rise until it over the fanboy's heads, at which point it dumped its entire load on them. They suddenly looked around to see Yukari scream to leave Duncan alone as she, Moka, and Kurumu appeared.

This caused the fan boys to falter, as they were now at a stalemate with their loves. Yukari then used a spell that caused all the cleaning supplies to beat the crap out of the fan boys until they ran away.

When kurumu tried to go after them, Duncan stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder saying "those halfwits aren't worth it, they weren't even a threat." This seemed to sooth the succubus, though that may simply be because his hand is on her shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, moka, kurumu, and yukari were all sitting at a table enjoying their dinner, Duncan had opted out because he needed some time to think. The three of them were talking about those three creepers from before when kurumu remembered something "hey have you noticed those three guys from earlier hanging around lately?"

"Now that you mention it I have" exclaimed a shocked yukari "He's been taking pictures of me then saying that he's taking pictures of the school"

"Me too, the fat one has been following me around, trying to impress me. I even caught him waiting outside the girls' locker room for me, during PE! Being stalked is way worse than having pictures taken of you, trust me" said kurumu getting creeped out by the thought of it. When yukari said that those guys give her the creeps, kurumu said in a determined voice "We'll kick their asses if they try anything, but Duncan is the problem here, their trying to get rid of him! That's why we'll protect him, we'll be his bodyguards!"

"Let's do it!" yukari agreed

"Alright" moka sighed, knowing duncan would not like this.

* * *

The next day, duncan is flying with nothing on his upper body except for his back-pack, as he heads to the bus stop, he flies by yukari who is sweeping the sidewalk for some reason. Upon arriving at the bus stop, duncan decides to wait until the bus gets there when an annoyingly familiar voice suddenly shouts "Hey, what are you doing here punk!"

"Well if it isn't the three creepy perverts who can't take a hint, Ginger, Tubby, and The Pedophile" sarcastically replied Duncan as he turned to look at them.

"Hey, don't patronize us!" tubby yelled

"Then stop stalking my friends" came the annoyed reply.

"You can't keep us away from our…" tubby started before being interrupted by the ginger.

"Calm yourself, you will get your chance"

"Now that were off school grounds, we can do this!" said the tall pedo before all three of transformed into their monster forms.

In one word, weird, is what Duncan would have described them as. The ginger turning his cone from before into a makeshift dunce hat before turning into a giant umbrella with one eye and a tongue too big for its mouth, the tall pedo grew an obscenely long neck, and tubby turned into what appeared to be a ball of fat stuffed into human skin with no face.

"We know we are dumb looking monsters, and it sucks, the girls here only go for the monsters with badass monster forms, so we can't even get a single girl! But you, you get all the girls, and you don't even try, that's why we hate you!" said the ginger umbrella thingy in a rising voice that by the time he was done was a yell. He then started spinning his umbrella so fast that Duncan was actually blown back a few feet. Then the pedo wrapped his long ass neck around Duncan trying to trap him. What he didn't count on was Duncan being stronger than the average vampire as he forced his way out. As Duncan freed himself, tubby tried to jump on top of him in an attempt to crush him with his weight, which Duncan managed to roll out of the way of. "We'll kill you for stealing our loves!" yelled the ginger as he prepared for another spin.

"Well I tried to go easy on you losers" duncan said to himself as he got ready to end this.

Meanwhile in moka's room, moka was wondering what had been bothering duncan these past few days when yukari suddenly burst through her door saying that duncan was leaving before she and moka went to get kurumu to go after him. Upon coming together in kurumu's dorm, the three decided to go after duncan, and flew off in his direction.

The three pervs were surprisingly good when they worked together, the ginger keeping Duncan from using either his wings or his fire, while Duncan couldn't even melee tubby because of how fat he was, and the long necked pedo kept trying to tie him up. In the end he decided to use their-own attacks against them. Long neck and tubby tried to attack him from both sides but didn't notice each other, all Duncan did was get out of the way at the last minute and the pedo's head was stuck in tubby's fat stomach. When the ginger tried to blow him away when he landed between him and them, he got out of the way before breathing fire into the wind, giving the two struggling idiots a few burns in the process.

Right as they got themselves unstuck, Duncan heard three other familiar voices of the friendlier and decidedly more female quality "Leave Duncan alone!" Kurumu yelled as she landed with moka and yukari in tow. When the fanboys were about to try and attack Duncan again, the girls got in front of him and said that they would handle the idiots

Enraged by their loves defending Duncan, the fanboys combined into a single form. It was an abomination to be sure, with two heads, one on a really long neck, the other an umbrella, all on top of a massive fat body. Seeing this, the girls were doing their best not to gag and moka told Duncan that inner wanted to help. Duncan then let inner out and the two performed a double flying round house as the abomination was charging at yukari and kurumu. As the kicks hit, the abomination popped and out came the three fanboys in their human forms, sprawled out and saying that inner moka was their goddess before passing out.

"Morons" duncan said while shaking his head at the now unconscious trio of fanboys.

"**Duncan, you leaving for any reason does not work for me. There-for you will be staying." **Inner said while looking right at him, daring him to disagree with her.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared inner, but I wasn't leaving." Duncan replied, happy that even inner moka cared enough to make sure that he didn't leave, as she always seemed so aloof from everybody else.

"But you have you backpack with you" yukari said confused

"Dad apparently is sending me a package and I want to put it in my backpack until I get back to my room." Was Duncan's reply as the bus driver pulled up and threw Duncan a small white mailing bag which Duncan immediately puts in his backpack for safekeeping.

"So what were you so bothered about these past few days then?" kurumu asks worriedly

"Huh, do you mind if I tell you girls in my room, it's uh personal." Duncan sighed in response with a far off look in his eye.

* * *

When they got to his room, Kurumu, yukari, and moka all sat on his bed while Duncan put his bag on his desk and put on an extra shirt and his jacket before sitting down in his desk chair. "In order for you to understand what this means to me, you have to know everything. How much do the three of you know about kaiju?" Duncan asked to which yukari replied with,

"Only what I've read, kaiju were supposedly huge, intelligent, and massively powerful dragons that were said to be even stronger then vampires. They never stop growing, in either size or power level, with the largest ever recorded being over 650 ft. tall when standing on its hind legs and had a wingspan of over 1000 ft. They supposedly live for tens of thousands of years and some of the wisest have the ability to cross dimensions. Another thing is that there are many different kinds of kaiju with varying abilities and no one knows how they got to be so varied. Some, like you Duncan, use fire like most dragons, but others were said to be able to use things like water, ice, magic, illusions, anything. For unknown reasons they disappeared, you are the first that I've even heard of being around with in the last 8000 years Duncan." While she was saying this, kurumu and both mokas were soaking up this information like sponges, astounded not only by yukari's knowledge on the subject, but also what she had said, inner moka in particular was feeling something that she had never experienced before, fear, fear of just how powerful kaiju were.

"Close, but a few points are off, the oldest kaiju ever recorded was 95,000 years old when she died, and was the one that you mentioned. Second, and this part is only something I've only heard my father talk about in passing, but the reason kaiju are so varied, is that some weren't even kaiju to begin with, but were turned into kaiju whilst keeping their former abilities if not improving them. The ability that turned them is known as the healing fire, it apparently fixes all injuries and any imperfections, literally burning away anything that is harmful, the downside is that those on the receiving end gain kaiju-like qualities if not becoming kaiju themselves. They then pass their abilities onto their children. The last thing that you got wrong is that I'm far from the first kaiju to come back, well maybe back to the monster world. You see, 16 years ago, a massive dimensional tear appeared in the pacific. Out came the kaiju. They were led by my father, Beloc, king of the kaiju as they attempted to lay waste to the human world. The first city hit was San Francisco the military eventually resorted to nukes to drive them back but only a single kaiju was killed, this happened a few more times before belloc lead another assault personally, this time against Honolulu, Hawaii, would have ended the same way, except that this time, a single intelligence operator got the attention of beloc, he picked her up and heard her out. The kaiju retreated and he took her with him. They fell in love, and 9 months later, out popped me." At this, all three/four girls were in shock as to what they were hearing, not only were the kaiju vastly powerful and capable of turning others into kaiju, but that they were back, they had attacked the human world, and the only thing that had stopped them was the fact that their leader had fallen in love with Duncan's mom, a human woman.

"Oh but it gets better" Duncan said as he looked at the faces of the three girls that he could see. "In the wake of the attacks, a new branch of the military was built specifically to counter and neutralize kaiju threats. It was called MEGTAF, and they've been a part of a good chunk of my life for obvious reasons. Hell, one of their top agents and my former handler, Blitz, has been trying to get into my mom's pants for as long as I can remember. The thing is, they've always seen me as a potential threat first, a weapon second, and a person never. If I wasn't under their thumb, I was automatically a threat to be neutralized, and it only got worse last year, when discovered my fire breath. Before that I was at least somewhat normal, just four times stronger than I should be, at least twice as fast, near instantaneous reaction time, extremely good senses, orange scales for skin, a bad temper, and a diet of coal. Needless to say I was alone pretty much wherever I went, which happened to be a lot of places given how often my mom and I had to move do to me getting into fights with assholes. Well last year, I got into a fight with a prick named troy. Would have ended the same way always did before except this time I had promised my mom that I wouldn't get into any more fights. So, I tried to tell him to leave me alone when he finally cornered me after leading him and his cronies on a marry goose chase, only what came out of my mouth was a blast of fire that scorched his eyebrows off. Well later that night, while I was at my very first party, dad showed up. Only, he came as a 240 ft. tall fire breathing lizard. Yeah, that ended well. In the end he took me with him back through the breach to the new kaiju home world."

"Huh, want to know the first thing he did to me as a parent, he claimed as his heir in a room full of hundreds of angry kaiju, then proceeded to chuck me into a river of lava. Some parenting right, well this awakened my partial transformation which you all see whenever we get into fights. From what Inner and I have been able to tell through spars every night, I'm at least as strong as her, and about twice as fast in that form. Back to the story though, after I unlocked my partial transformation, I immediately passed out. Not long after I woke up, the first kaiju attacked after 16 years, and ever since then they've come alone or in groups specifically to kill me. Dad came back to the human world and now he lives with my mom and I. he trains me and helped me unlock my full kaiju form a few months back. All this caused the town we were living in to get trashed every so often, with the last attack demolishing my last school, but not before they could expel me. With all the attacks, and the fact that what I was is pretty much common knowledge, I'm hated and feared by pretty much the entire town with the exception of my two human friends, Kenny and Isabel, social outcastes as well believe it or not. And this brings me to why I've been so distracted lately. I got a call from Kenny not too long ago. It seems MEGTAF has finally noticed I'm nowhere to be found. So they've put the entire town under martial law, and barricaded all entrances and exits to try and search for me. Add that to the fact that kaiju attacks have not only increased but have spread out into different areas and you can see why this is giving me cause for concern."

Duncan wrapped up his tale and looked at the girls who were looking at him with shock and concern in their eyes before yukari stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, followed by moka and kurumu. "I'm sorry" yukari said as she cried into his shoulder "I'm sorry that I doubted you when we first met, I'm sorry that I thought that you wouldn't understand."

"Hey, it's alright yukari, you couldn't have known. So, you all want to see what the old lizard sent me?" Duncan asked after he comforted yukari, asking the question that they all wanted the answer to. Receiving nods in return, Duncan reached behind him and grabbed his bag before going over to his bed to sit down between moka and kurumu. He then pulled yukari into his lap and took the package out of his backpack. Carefully opening the package, Duncan felt yukari jump a little when they saw, peering out of the darkened package, two, small, reptilian eyes; before suddenly, a small green scaled head attached to said eyes pops out and starts looking around before sniffing at Duncan's fingers. It then lifted itself out of the package and onto Duncan's waiting hands "No way, what the hell are you doing here" Duncan whispered in shock.

"Rrap hheerrap" the tiny humanoid reptile chirped, sniffing at yukari's fingers, which had gone to pet it upon seeing Duncan's apparent familiarity with the little creature.

"Do you know what this is Duncan-kun?" Kurumu asked fearfully peering over duncan's shoulder at the little reptile.

"He's a Gomorradon, they're the smallest race of kaiju, dad usually uses them as scouts, like his eyes and ears, guess this is just his way of saying that even half a world away that he's still watching out for me." Duncan replied fondly as he gently took hold of yukari's hand and showed her how to pet the tiny kaiju. "I think that's what I'll call him, Scout."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about not posting in a while and personal thanks to superfanman217 for making sure that I wasn't abandoning this, it helped me get out of a bit of a rut.**

**AN: I don't know how often I'll be able to post but I'll do what I can.**

**AN: And yes, I did draw a bit of the back story from Pacific Rim, may or may not include "other elements" in it as well, note though that if I do that it likely will not be for a while yet.**


	5. Chapter 5 Club Hunting with Mermaids

**AN: keenja96 owns nothing!**

**AN: in case anyone is wondering, this chapter contains some almost lime-ish material, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Club Hunting with Mermaids

That Friday, Nekonome told the class about the club fair that was going on and how, if they are to learn how to be like humans, then they have to do human things. She then said that this was a mandatory thing and that the club fair would go on for three days, and to drop by her newspaper club, before shewing everyone out onto the grounds where the club fair was going on.

* * *

While searching for a club to join, kurumu drags the group over to the swimming club booth with two devious purposes in mind: 1) for duncan to see her in a bikini. 2) To see duncan shirtless. Moka doesn't want to join due to her weakness to water, but before duncan can agree with her, the club representative, a tall, gorgeous young woman a year above them with perfectly smooth lightly tanned skin, long wavy turquois hair and a serene face with glowing amber eyes, wearing a purple bikini that barely held back her large DD-cup breasts with a pink and purple towel covering her legs came up to them and told duncan "Hey cutie, I'm Tamao Ichinose, we don't have very many boys in the swimming club, and we'd certainly love to have you with us." With that, kurumu quickly dragged the group away, not wanting anymore competition for duncan's affections, Tamao then began scowling as the intriguing young man with the beautiful amber eyes is dragged away, before thinking 'maybe it's a good thing he didn't join the club, I'll be sure to corner him later.'

* * *

Later on, duncan remembered nekonome's newspaper club, having done a bit of investigative journalism over the years that MEGTAF never knew about, he felt that it would be a good club for him and the girls. The group walks up to nekonome's booth just in time to see her yelling at a scruffy looking but handsome older boy with his long black bangs held back by a red headband, to get out as she started sobbing. Walking up to the poor woman and gently putting a hand on her shoulder, duncan asked "Nekonome sensei?"

"oh, Duncan-kun, I'm sorry but you've caught me at a bad time" responded the distraught cat-woman

"So…we can't join the newspaper club?" duncan asked gently

"you, you want to join the club?" asked Nekonome, blatant hope in her eyes as her ears perked up and tail started waving lazily

"yeah, I've been doing a bit of investigative journalism as a hobby of mine for the last few years." Replied duncan happily

"I like taking photos" added Kurumu

"I've always wanted to be a story teller" continued yukari

"and I've always been a bit of a perfectionist so I can be the editor" embarrassedly finished moka.

"I don't know what to say." Breathed out Nekonome, going into a state of shock as she had thought that her club was done for

"then just say yes Nekonome sensei" replied duncan with a gentle smile on his face "we're just some students in search of a club, you're just a club teacher in need of students"

"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled Nekonome as she leaped up and pulled the 4 of them into a massive hug "and call me shizuka, you 4 are my clubbies" said the newly named shizuka as her tail subconsciously wrapped around duncan's leg, causing her face to gain a decidedly red tint as the girls gained tick marks at duncan's female popularity, but put it up to shizuka's happiness at her saved club, seeing as it was Duncan's idea.

* * *

Later on in the club room, moka was thinking about what shizuka-sensei had said about the reason she was so upset when they found her, apparently the boy the they had seen leaving, Ginei Morioka, had been her last club member, but had been using his privilege to perv out and take perverted photos of girls without them knowing, and had been in the middle of doing that when shizuka had caught him and kicked him out for it. Just then, kurumu barged into the club room in a panic, shocking moka back to reality as kurumu said that duncan was in trouble because tamao from the swim club was talking to shizuka about him. The two then grabbed yukari who had just come back from doing errands for shizuka, and took off for where they knew duncan had gone.

* * *

**Enter Almost psuedo-Lime scene**

* * *

Meanwhile with duncan, who had been cornered by tamao, who had just offered to be first interview for the newspaper club. Things went south when he agreed and then was dragged into the on-sen building. After reluctantly changing into a pair of black trunks with a red flame design going up the sides, duncan returned to the turquois haired young woman and saw her in a daze, focused entirely on his now exposed upper body, his steel hard 8-pac abs and muscular corded arms to be specific. Meanwhile tamao was thinking 'Jackpot, look at those arms and that chest, oh I can't wait to get him into the hot tub…I wonder what kind of monster he is? Hmmm…maybe a dragon if those rumors are to be believed. I love those eyes of his, I wonder if our babies will have eyes like those?' when duncan called out her name, thereby bringing her back to reality, she lead him to the hot tub, sauntering as her legs became a shiny turquois fish tail, and her ears became fins. "you're a mermaid." Duncan said in shocked awe as he had heard many tales of mermaids when he and his mother had lived on the coast years beforehand.

"heard of us?" questioned tamao as she saw the look on duncan's face

"yeah, my mom and I used to live on the east coast of the US when I was younger, I heard hundreds of tales of mermaids growing up" Tamao gained a small smile and pulled him into the water with her.

When duncan asked her how she wanted to go about the interview, she wrapped her tail around his midsection and put herself in his lap where she proceeded to lean in close to take a deep whiff of him. She then began exploring his muscular upper body while duncan was barely holding himself back from taking this sexy mermaid who obviously wanted him. Tamao, liking the effect she was obviously having on him, allowed the warm water to completely affect her, turning her tail back into legs, this time with a pair of fins on the back of her calves. She then proceeded to wrap those legs around the blond in front of her and grind her hips into his, gasping when she felt something very hard and very large press against her once more bikini clad pussy. Meanwhile, duncan was praying for anything to happen that would get him out of this situation, because he was in no way prepared to deny this beautiful and sexy creature in front of him what she wanted.

* * *

**End Almost psuedo-Lime Scene**

* * *

His prayers were answered when moka kicked in the door, followed by kurumu and yukari as she attempted to save him. Tamao growled when kurumu yelled "Leave duncan-koi alone you bitch" before turning into her full succubus form just as yukari hit tamao with a solid brass wash tub and charged the mermaid. While yukari and kurumu were going after tamao directly, moka went to get duncan out of the hot-tub. When she had succeeded, kurumu was bowled into yukari, and the two of them were sent flying into duncan and moka. Duncan landed in the water and, deciding that this had gone on long enough, turned into his partial transformation and jumped out of the hot-tub just before the horny mermaid got within arm's reach of him, whereupon he spread his wings to keep him aloft and out of tamao's reach

"**you really are some kind of dragon aren't you."** Whispered tamao in awe

"I'm actually half-kaiju, but yeah, same basic difference" replied duncan, bringing the mermaid below him back to reality.

"**why do you defy me? Am I not a desirable mate? Why don't you want me?"** tamao screamed as she transformed into a more shark-like form and tried to snatch him out of the air.

"Tamao-san, we just met, we don't know anything about each other"

"**it's not your choice anymore!"** tamao screeched before lunging again, only this time she accidently splashed moka, causing her to cry out as she was electrocuted by her own energy.

"Enough! Kurumu, get her and yukari out of here! Yukari, do what you can to dry moka off!" roared duncan in a rage before looking back at a wide eyed tamao with a hint of sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry tamao-san, but this can't go on." Said duncan before breathing fire nowhere near the intensity as when he used it against the lizard trio at the suddenly fearful mermaid.

When the steam had cleared, there was hardly any water left in the pool, and tamao was back in her human form, unconscious and her breathing labored, with many light burns covering her body. Gently picking up the wounded mermaid and heading to the nurses office, the scruffy boy from before came out from behind the door looking at the wounded but still exceptionally beautiful creature in his arms and said the most stupid thing he could have at that moment "I saw what you did, so what now, are you going to ravage her body as a prize?"

"what did you just say morioka?" demanded the now enraged half-kaiju, the noises causing tamao to partially return to consciousness as she heard what came next

"I said are you going to ravage her body as a prize? Or are akashiya and kurono enough for you, maybe you'd think about giving this little fish to me?" said the perverted former newspaper club member, his face going from disdainful to lecherous before turning fearful at what the blond front of him said next

"no, I'm not going to 'ravage her body' you fucking bastard! If this was any other time, I would kill you right here and now, but I have to get this one to the nurse' office before it's too late. If I hear you go after any girl here with those intentions, I will hunt you down and skin you like the mutt you are dog-boy." Said duncan, a dangerous tone his voice as his eyes went slitted and a smoldering feeling of dread erupted off of him. For morioka, it was as if he was in the center of an inferno, while at the same time the barely conscious tamao felt her heart skip a beat as the young man she had just tried to rape protected her, the energy he was emanating felt protective and comforting, like a warm bath or a blanket on a cold night, and she sub-consciously snuggled closer to him as she fell into a blissful sleep as duncan continued on his path to the nurse's office.

* * *

Later that night, tamao had been examined by the nurse and her burns had been healed, and moka had already had her electrical burns healed by some of duncan's blood. The nurse then came up to where the 4 of them were sitting, and said "your friend is alright with minor burns that will heal overnight, she's awake if you want to see her." And with that, duncan and co went to the mermaids room and went inside.

"hey tamao-chan, how are you feeling?" gently asked duncan, sub-consciously using the affectionate suffix, causing tamao to gain a light blush before becoming somber again, fidgeting around and lightly chewing her bottom lip, her eyes closed tightly. "So…you wanna tell me why you tried to rape me? I mean, kurumu-chan tried to turn me into her love slave so it's not like you're the only one that's tried something like that if that's what you're worried about." Asked duncan sadly

"I…I…" whimpered tamao, tucking her face into her chest as she tried to force herself to speak.

"listen, if you want I can have the girls leave and you can just tell me." Replied duncan, trying to understand what would drive her to do what she did.

"no, I'm tired of being alone." Quickly said tamao before any of the other girls could voice their disapproval of duncan's idea "being a mermaid isn't fun, our mates almost always die during the first mating, and we feed either on fish or on a man's youth."

"let me guess, the swim club feeds on the later." Said duncan kindly as tamao nodded, pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them tearfully

"and I don't want to do it anymore. My mother raised me to, and they said I had to or I would never be happy, but I've been doing it for the last year and I hate myself, I just wanted to have a way out." She cried out in emotional turmoil. Duncan sighed sadly and went to her side, put a gentle arm over her shoulder and brought her into a friendly one armed hug before saying

"hey, we understand, better then you'd imagine"

"yeah, moka feeds off of duncan every chance she can get but he's fine" added kurumu, trying to be helpful

"but they said they'd kill me if I ever left the club." Said a suddenly fearful mermaid.

Duncan narrowed his eyes before gently asking tamao to tell him everything she knew about the club. When she was done, he turned towards the door and told the other girls to stay here and not let anyone in except for him until he comes back before taking off towards the swimming club and raising fiery hell.

* * *

An hour later, duncan returned to the reluctantly waiting girls, a light breathlessness the only sign of any exertion, and proceeded to take the girls, even tamao to their dorms. Less than 10 minutes after he left, 13 girls of the swim club were brought into the nurse's office in critical condition with severe burns covering their bodies, they however were better off than the 3 others who couldn't get to the water in time and had been roasted alive.

The very next day, one turquoise haired mermaid, this time wearing her version of the school uniform, a pair of purple flip-flops, the standard skirt, and the standard button-up white shirt, only hers was several sizes too small and only had two buttons in the middle buttoned, revealing her amazing DD-cup cleavage, held back by her bikini top instead of a bra, show casing her athletically toned stomach, came to the newspaper club room the first free period she had, and signed up for the club, before proceeding to leap at duncan and hug him to her breasts.

This caused much displeasure with all of the females in the room, even shizuka, though she didn't display it as openly, as tamao, moka, kurumu, and yukari got into a heated argument before duncan had to manually separate the 4 of them before they destroyed the club room.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is going to be called Enter the Perverted Werewolf, this is where the big fight between duncan and gin happens, and as of right now , the poll(Counting the poll, the reviews, and my vote) comes out to Option 1(Kill Him Off) 14 votes, Option 2(Lives and becomes ally) 12 Votes, Option 3(remains enemy to be killed off later) 3 Votes, and Option 4(other) 3 Votes, Option 1 Wins so the werewolf dies.**


End file.
